The Bullpen
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: The profilers are obviously big shots out in the field, but in the bullpen? Well, come find out. Join Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Garcia, JJ, and everyone else as they navigate crime scenes, paperwork, and the regular drama of life. / I accept requests!
1. Run

Run

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

There was a very good reason.

An exellent reason why when someone yelled "run" the BAU profilers ran.

An _excellent_ reason why.

 _CM~CM~CM_

The poor man's hands where literally burning and Reid was right, the smell was _awful_ , but like she said, the man would survive.

"This is going to hurt," and Morgan almost snorted because that was his girl, no sugarcoating, "but you will survive."

The man, they _still_ didn't know his name, nodded.

The black protective gloves they wore did their jobs as they began the procedure.

Reid poured the solution as gently as she good, but there was _no way_ to dilute the pain this man was feeling.

He screamed and the smell wafting up went completely ignored by Reid and Rossi, but Morgan wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the smell of burning flesh.

The grenade slid right through his fingers just like Reid predicted and Rossi caught it with a triumphant call of, "I've got it!"

"Here!" Morgan passed over a mostly clean rag and turned to the older profile as Reid checked over the man's hands briefly. "We safe, Rossi?" Morgan asked.

Rossi nodded. "Yeah, we're good." He replied, "The lever's still-" He cut off and Reid looked at him curiously as she brushed her bangs from her eyes.

Unfortunately in their attempt to safe the man, they'd done more harm. The solution had burned away the lever.

Rossi's eyes widened as he realized lightning quick what that meant.

"Run!" He yelled.

 _CM~CM~CM_

No one hesitated. The second the word flew from his lips Reid was out the door followed by Morgan, who was closer to and grabbed the man (who's name the _still_ didn't know) as they fled.

Rossi made sure they where mostly to the door before he threw the grenade and was hot on their heels.

Morgan flung himself behind a police car and Reid scrambled to follow. Rossi pushed the nameless man down behind her and then ducked down himself just as the mechanic's shop blew.

"You guys okay? Anyone hurt?" Reid asked as gasps passed through her lips.

They stood, affirmatives coming from their mouths, and the mechanic man coughed harshly.

"You okay?" Reid asked him, then was pushed to the side as the man raced around Morgan to the front of the car and began emptying the contents of his stomach onto the street. Reid's nose scrunched up as the smell of vomit hit her and Morgan fought back a smile.

"Yeah, he's fine." Rossi replied to Reid.

"Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah?" Rossi looked down at his vest, brushing ashes off of it.

"Remind me to just run next time."

Reid laughed softly as she surveyed the damage.

Rossi chuckled as he stood. "Sure, kid."

 _CM~CM~CM_

The next time someone was told to run, it was Tara Lewis, their new FBI profile. She screamed it as the bomb was uncovered with a minute, forty-three seconds to spare.

JJ, who was closer to the door, snatched up the child hostage and bolted with Tara on her tail. It was times like this, JJ _really_ missed her former job at the Pentagon.

"Go, go, go!" JJ shouted to Hotch and the small team of police officers, who immediately started running as the building blew up.

One man got caught in the wreckage and two police men stopped to help him, pulling him away with shouts of, "We've got you, Jones!"

JJ sighed from her position behind a car and looked a Tara. "Remind me never to go into a creepy abandoned building again."

Tara smiled and laughed, holding out her hand. "I'll remind you if you remind me."

JJ smiled and shook her hand. "Deal."

 **Both Reid and Prentiss are genderbent.**

 **Emily is Emilio.**

 **Spencer is Sabrina.**


	2. Can't Let the Killer

Can't Let the Killer

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Okay. So I've been getting questions as to the relevance of Sabrina Reid and Emilio Prentiss. They're genderbent. It's because while I love and respect same-sex relationships, you won't see any in my stories, for personal reasons, I hope you will respect. So, please, don't ask.**

He looked around at his co-workers as his boss gave the profile, one he himself had been forced to track down with some of the best agents in the world.

(He looks first to his boss and his boss's oldest friend.)

He couldn't let the killer get Hotch, who'd been like a father to him and guided him through rough times.

He couldn't let the killer get Rossi, who'd been the grandfather he'd never met, enthralling him with stories of old.

(He looked next to the protecter and the daughter of an imprisoned killer.)

He couldn't let the killer get Morgan, who was the big he'd never been provided with, guarding him against harm as best he could.

He couldn't let the killer get Seaver, who he'd known only a short period of time, but wouldn't trade for the world, even at the cost of his own life.

(His gaze moved next to the "hired nerd" who worked behind a screen.)

He refused to let the killer touch Garcia, who'd never fails to make him smile when the days turned happy dream to unerving nightmare.

(Lastly, his gaze moved to the youngest and brightest of their team.)

He'd _die_ before letting the killer touch Reid, whose esentric quirks brightened her day and helps her through the rough weather.

He vows then that Isa Doyle will rue the day she left prison. She will regret crossing paths with Emilio Prentiss.

(The fact that he had previously made this promise is irrelevant.)

As he slowly backs away from the team, he casts a final glance at Sabrina Reid, who she'd called sister, and Penelope Garcia, who she'd called best friend.

Both will undobtedly feel the most pain should his plan come undone.

They where his confidants, and the people who knew him best, rivaled only by his best friend and lover JJ.

As he leaves, he drops by the trash bin to leave his phone.

His team will not be involved unless it is absolutely nessessary. Doyle will not hurt them.

His hands hover momentarily and for a second, he considers turning back.

Then he shakes his head and leaves the bullpin.

Isa Doyle will regret the day she met Emilio Prentiss.

He'd make _sure_ of it.


	3. Go Ahead

Go Ahead

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Reid wasn't neccisarily suprised when Morgan stood and walked off to check out the new agents office, but it did hurt.

She knew that she could bore people, but that didn't mean that whenever it happened she wasn't affected.

Her suprise came from Emilio standing to join Morgan in his quest tothe new agent's new office and when she was given the go ahead to root through it herself.

"You can't go in there." Reid told the older agent, not disapproving, simply factual.

"Don't you wanna know about this guy?" Morgan asked as he stopped at the stairs.

Emilio turned at his desk and raised a hand, putting aside his paper work. "I do." He stood and joined Reid to follow Morgan up the stairs.

"You've got it all memorized- His books, his bio." Reid protested, stopping at the stairs and moving aside so that Emilio could carry on.

"Yeah, books have sold over a million copies." Morgan replied.

"So?" Reid questioned, brows furrowed in confusion.

Morgan scoffed and looked back, holding up his fingers and rubbing the tips together. "There's a million reasons not to come back, if you know what I'm saying." He continued on.

Reid swiped her tongue acrossed her lips as she shifted her weight from left foot to right, then followed her lover and friend up the steps and to the office.

As Morgan and Emilio stepped inside the office, Reid saw Rossi stop a few doors down.

The older agent caught Reid's eye and smiled waving at the young woman to come over.

 _~CM~CM~CM_

"Huh." Emilio murmured as she looked around. "Taupe walls. That's a negative color."

Reid stopped outside the door and looked at the plauqe. _David Rossi._ _Italian._

The young agent looked up at the man the name belonged to as Emilio continued, "Cold, distant. You know, emotionally, taupe is linked to loneliness and desire to escape from the world."

Rossi gestured for Reid to stay quiet and then gestured again for her to go in. An invitation. Reid's eyes widened. _Me?_ She mouthed.

Rossi nodded. _Sure._ He mouthed back. _Make a deduction. Guess._

 _Really?_ Reid asked.

 _Go ahead._ Rossi smirked and Reid sighed, looking into the room.

"I just figured this guy's walls would be covered in plaques and commendations." Morgan told Prentiss.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be reminded of past victories. It's a new chapter for him." Prentiss guessed as Reid loked around, then back inside and stepped into the room.

"What ever happened to the moratorium on inter-team profiling, guys?" Reid asked, giving both of the agents pointed looks.

"Come on, Reid, team?" Morgan asked, with a huff. "I don't think this guy knows the meaning of the word."

Reid looked back out at Rossi and asked, _Are you sure?_

Rossi smirked again and nodded.

Reid bit her lip and stepped further into the room, her attention immediately caught by the peoce of artwork Morgan uncovered. "Oh, I found something. Looks like some type of religious art. Original, maybe?" Morgan asked, holding it out to Reid with an eyebrow quirked. "Definitely expensive."

"Hmm." Reid's mind spun as she took the painting. "It's Renaissance art. If that's original..." She trailed off, looking at it closer, mentally noting the presence of a fellow agent at the door.

"Is it?" Emilo asked, voice hardly above a whisper.

"I don't know, it's kinda hard to tell." Reid flipped the painting's frame over to see if it was dated, but found nothing as she returned her eyes to the glass side and continued to study the beautiful art. "It means he's into the classics."

Morgan asked next. "What else?" He prompted and Reid continued.

"Uh," Words and numbers and dates spun and floated over her vision so fast Reid almost couldn't keep up. "Italian, strict Catholic upbringing. Probably believes in redemption." Reid replied, looking at Prentiss, then back at the painting.

"Well, I believe in a lot of things." Morgan's eyes snapped up to the door as Rossi spoke, Prentiss and Reid's too, but Rossi continued as if nothing was wrong. "Catholic, yes. Italian American, fifty-two years. Strict upbringing, not so much."

Morgan and Emilio looked at each other, almost ashamed, then returned their eyes to Rossi.

"Now, the artwork. That's fifteen century, orginial. Cost more than my first house," Rossi walked over to Reid as she looked back at the painting and raised an eyebrow, "And as for the wall color, it's just a base coat. Painters will come in and finish tomorrow."

Reid nodded and handed the painting back to Rossi with a shy smile and then looked back at Morgan, who exchanged a second look with Prentiss.

"Now if you're all finished, I think JJ and Hotch are ready for us." He looked directly at Morgan as he spoke the next bit. "Isn't that how a team works?" Rossi asked.

Reid nodded and moved passed Rossi to the round table. She was followed by Morgan, then Emilio.

Reid glanced at Rossi as she passed and saw the minute quirk of the lips that Morgan and Prentiss didn't.

 _Go ahead._ He'd mouthed and Reid just had to smile herself.

It actually _was_ an invitation.


	4. See Her Again

See Her Again

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **Written as a tag for Season 11, Episode 6: "Derek"**

 _CM~CM~CM_

Morgan nearly went insane just by the pain alone. He couldn't handle it and slipped back into his trance to recent his mind from shutting his body down.

The pain lessened and dissolved completely as he opened his eyes to see his father standing beside him and the open field they where walking in.

His father smiled as he helped Morgan up and they began to walk through the field once again. "Good thing you know someone with a Ph.D. in Chemistry." He told Morgan.

Morgan smiled as he remember the sleepless nights he'd spend with his lover as she spent countless hours looking for a way to alleviate the pain.

"A couple years back, when our troops encountered white phosphorus in Iraq, Reid took it upon herself to find a cure. Kid wouldn't shut up about copper sulfate." He replied. His father smiled at him and Morgan knew his Pop approved of his younger lover.

Any doubts about his father's approval vanished with the smile Morgan recieved.

"Well, maybe you should thank her the next time you see her." His Pop said, stopping and turning towards Morgan.

Morgan thought about that, remembering all the long nights they'd spent working cases, all the morning after they'd made love, all the times he'd helped her with her migraines, and every time she'd stayed home to take care of him.

In flashes he got varying memories.

 _"Hey, Pretty Girl!" Morgan called as Sabrina stood from her desk._

 _Said female looked up first in confusion, then in surprise as her coat landed in her arms._

 _"Five twenty-seven, Sabrina. Time for me to make good on the promise for dinner." Morgan grinned and Sabrina have her same shy smile right back._

 _~CM~_

 _"Reid!" Morgan yelled, combing through the woods and the cornfield looking for his missing friend._

 _"Reid!" He heard Prentiss and Gideon shout a ways off._

 _No! No, no, no! He'll never get to tell her! He won't see her again! His eyes fill with tears he blinks back quicker than they can form._

 _He shouts. He screams. He begs for her to come to them._

 _When she doesn't and they've spent hours looking, Morgan falls to his knees in defeat. They'd failed her._

 _"Sabrina!" He yelled into the open sky. One last desperate plea for her to find them._

 _His call goes unanswered and he leans over, bent double at the waist. "No." He whispers._

 _~CM~_

 _"Sabrina?" Morgan asked as he steps into the girl's house. They'd just recently lost someone Reid had personally connected with. Maeve Donovan, killed by Diane Turner, had died when Reid couldn't put enough into her performance that she "loved" Diane._

 _Because she didn't love Diane and she certainly didn't love Maeve. But Diane hadn't understood that and the only way to free Maeve was to play the part of bisexual and pretend to love Diane. It didn't work and Reid was severely torn up about it._

 _"Sabrina?" Derek asked, coming in. He stopped when he felt something under his foot._

 _He looked down and saw it to be a book. The same book Reid had recieved from Maeve after Reid had explained about her nervousness with Derek. Maeve had given Reid this book as her advice._ The Narrative of John Smith _was laying in the room open with a few pages crinkled and the spine cracked, but nothing else visible wrong._

 _"Rina?" Morgan asked, picking up the book and smoothing out the ruffled page. He closed it and set it on the coffee table as he moved towards the bed room._

 _He hears the soft sobs and pushes the door open._

 _Sabrina sits on her bed with her face in her hands and her body heaving with sobs. "D-Derek." She gasps._

 _"Oh, Rina." He murmurs, sitting next to her and pulling her close._

 _Once Sabrina had cried herself out, Derek took the time to assuage her fears and insecurities. They fell asleep still clothed and tangled together._

Derek looked at his father. "Am I ever gonna see her again?" He asked, a bit worried and slightly tense. He didn't like the idea.

His father shrugged. "Well, that's up to you." He replied and Morgan makes up his mind that he has to survive this.

To see Reid again, he _will_.


	5. Begin

Begin

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **So, this is A/U because I couldn't see Hotch and Garcia getting together in the normal setting. Guest, I will of course accommodate any request given, and if you have any more please let me know!**

He didn't know when his attraction for the younger blonde woman that lived down the street.

Aaron had no idea, he just knew that one day, he was outside with Jack, paying his respects to his late wife, Haley, and when he looked up, there she was.

She was wearing a green shaw and red dress (as it was close to Christmas), and light up antlers with matching six inch heels.

He was almost suprised by the heels, he wasn't sure how any woman could walk in them, but there they where and there she was.

He later asked his neighbor, Derek Morgan, and found out her name was Penelope Garcia.

 _Penelope._ He loved her name as much as he loved _her_.

 _CM~CM~CM_

The annual barbecue at Aaron's house on July fourth was a huge success with the neighborhood.

Derek came over the second the ribs where on the grill, bringing with him his fiance Dr. Sabrina Reid and their daughter, Kyna Francine Morgan.

His other neighbors, Emilio Prentiss brought his wife Jennifer and JJ's son (who was in the process of being adopted by Emilio) Henry.

David Rossi, who lived several houses down but was a long time friend, also came by hauling a few fireworks, his current girlfriend Erin, and Penelope Garcia.

Aaron felt the familiar warmth that he'd been feeling for several months now bubble up in his chest as he smiled at Penelope and introduced himself.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Aaron Hotchner." He offered the blonde his hand and a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Penelope Garcia. You can call me Penny." She replied.

"Penny. Nice to meet you too." Aaron turned back to the grill.

By the end of the night, he promised himself, he'd have her number and a coffee date.

He'd learned long ago not to ignore when his chest felt like it did.

A small voice in his head whispered, "Begin."


End file.
